1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to presses, and more particularly to back gauges for press brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered back gauges for press brakes have become well known and widely used. Various gauges and drives and workpiece locating features are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,349 issued Nov. 9, 1971, 3,812,695 issued May 28, 1974, 3,820,377 issued June 28, 1974, 3,874,205 issued Apr. 1, 1975, and 4,084,424 issued Apr. 18, 1978. These patents show various ways of mounting and driving gauge bars and fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,695 shows a tilting gauge bar arrangement, and also pivoting gauge fingers which have come to be known as "flip fingers". These accommodate upward movement of the workpiece, even though it may have a flange which would otherwise interfere with the fingers upon bending the workpiece.
In order to accommodate the length (or width) of workpiece a press brake can handle, the gauge bar should be furnished of a length compatible witn the size of the press brake. In some larger sizes a gauge bar can be fairly long and heavy. Efforts to reduce weight can reduce strength and result in bending. The vertical position of the face of a bowed gauge bar will determine how much of it is useful as a workpiece locator, or as a mount for fingers. The above patents disclose various means of gauge bar height adjustment. There remains a need for greater ease of precise adjustment to establish desired bar and locating finger height and distance with respect to the bending dies in a press brake. There is also a need for greater precision in finger height and length location particularly in press brakes having long gauge bars. The present invention is addressed to meeting those needs.